Inner Demons
by Niknakz93
Summary: Even Klaus has his inner demons... Oneshot, might become a short story! R&R?


**Inner Demons**

Klaus was silent as he walked through the decimated town he and Stefan had just hit. He stopped now as he heard movement, then turned to see a young woman spattered with blood over her face. Now that she saw Klaus had spotted her, she turned and ran, but he caught her in a flash by her hair, yanking her back and grabbing her arms, fangs just about to embed themselves into her skin, but he stopped, frowning- what was the point really? All this killing?

Klaus let her go now, but not before compelling her to stay still and not scream or run.

"Why do you think I want to kill you?" He asked her now, raising a hand and brushed her cheek lightly. She shook her head and said in a broken whisper.

"You're a monster."

He chuckled at that, then let her go and said, voice light. "A monster? What if it wasn't my fault?"

The young woman didn't, couldn't move as Klaus walked around her, almost like the stalking wolf he was. "Was it my fault that my mother was a slut? My fault that my true father was a wolf? That we became vampires?"

"I-"

Klaus chuckled darkly. "I didn't ask to be born. This is who I am. My nature... is that so very monstrous? I was born a hybrid because of my parents actions."

The woman was silent, and Klaus snorted. "You humans have it so easy. You don't know how hard a thousand years of existing can be. I have to fight."

"Why do you have to fight?" She just asked now, compelled, but still feeling fear. Klaus snorted, then leaned forwards and said softly into her ear. "Denying ones true nature... you've no idea how painful it is. A part of myself is missing... and I have to fight to get it back."

"Do you ever tire of fighting?"

Klaus did fall silent at that, then said quietly. "All the time."

"Stop fighting then."

He growled now, but it came out as a dark laugh. "Stop fighting? Would you if your true nature was taken from you? That it turned you into this monster as a result of it?"

"If I was a monster like you, I'd kill myself."

Klaus was silent, then he put his hands on her shoulders and said quietly. "You are human. You wouldn't understand what a thousand years of existing with just one thing on your mind would mean." He leaned forwards and placed his lips on her forehead. "Killing is an escape from everything. Family, love... emotions."

"Why would you want to block all of them?" The young woman just asked now and he chuckled against her forehead. "They are human qualities. I've not been human for so very long... what is the point in feeling them?"

"Emotions and love are the things that make us up, no matter whether we are human or not. What is the point in living if you don't want to feel love?"

Klaus felt a growl rumble in his throat now, then he snapped. "Love isn't worth the pain. Never has, never will."

The girl was silent, then said quietly. "It sounds like you did love someone once..."

There was a moments pause, a silence, then Klaus just said. "Once. Never again." He stepped back now, staring into the girls face. It was blank, but her bright green eyes were full of fear.

Fear. Now that was one of the emotions he faced on a regular basis. Fear, anger... the darker sides to humanity that made him think of them as cattle, as slaves for his leisure, food and amusement. What was the point in them?

But then again... he had been a human once. He'd known the value of love back then... and now it meant nothing at all. Just something that gave him an excuse to keep killing and make him forget about it.

Klaus now said to the young woman. "Are you in love?"

"I have a boyfriend in Dallas. I was heading through to see him before you destroyed the town."

He was silent, then sighed, wondering why the hell he was saying. "I remove all compulsion. You're free to go."

The girl blinked now, then gasped, finding that she could move her feet and backed off, turning and running off before the demon could change his mind.

Klaus frowned, raising a hand to his cheek and felt some dampness there, then realized that even though you could try to drown your old self in blood and killing... it never erased that deep seated pain that never left you.

And why for the first time in a thousand years, a demon found a tear on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the outcome of listening to a few songsXD hope you like and review:) might turn into a short story if you all want it to? x<strong>


End file.
